The Three Investigators (series)
For the detective firm, see The Three Investigators. The Three Investigators is a juvenile detective book series, initially published as "Alfred Hitchcock and The Three Investigators" written by Robert Arthur, William Arden, M. V. Carey, Nick West, and Marc Brandel. Robert Arthur thought that using the name of a popular figure like Alfred Hitchcock would attract attention, and thus, would increase readers for the series. Plot Books The American series consists of 43 short novels (sometimes called novellas). Ten of the first eleven were written by Robert Arthur, the creator of the concept and the series. # The Secret of Terror Castle (1964, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot (1964, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy (1965, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Green Ghost (1965, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Vanishing Treasure (1966, by Robert Arthur) # The Secret of Skeleton Island (1966, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Fiery Eye (1967, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Silver Spider (1967, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Screaming Clock (1968, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Moaning Cave (1968, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Talking Skull (1969, by Robert Arthur) # The Mystery of the Laughing Shadow (1969, by William Arden) # The Secret of the Crooked Cat (1970, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Coughing Dragon (1970, by Nick West) # The Mystery of the Flaming Footprints (1971, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Nervous Lion (1971, by Nick West) # The Mystery of the Singing Serpent (1972, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Shrinking House (1972, by William Arden) # The Secret of Phantom Lake (1973, by William Arden) # The Mystery of Monster Mountain (1973, by M. V. Carey) # The Secret of the Haunted Mirror (1974, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Dead Man's Riddle (1974, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Invisible Dog (1975, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of Death Trap Mine (1976, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Dancing Devil (1976, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Headless Horse (1977, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Magic Circle (1978, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Deadly Double (1978, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Sinister Scarecrow (1979, by M. V. Carey) # The Secret of Shark Reef (1979, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Scar-Faced Beggar (1981, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Blazing Cliffs (1981, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Purple Pirate (1982, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Wandering Cave Man (1982, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Kidnapped Whale (1983, by Marc Brandel) # The Mystery of the Missing Mermaid (1983, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Two-Toed Pigeon (1984, by Marc Brandel) # The Mystery of the Smashing Glass (1984, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Trail of Terror (1984, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Rogues' Reunion (1985, by Marc Brandel) # The Mystery of the Creep-Show Crooks (1985, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of Wrecker's Rock (1986, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Cranky Collector (1987, by M. V. Carey) The Secret of Terror Castle The sleuths take on the case of proving a haunted castle is genuine as their first case. They eventually discover all the secrets behind the house's "dead" owner. The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot The sleuths are led to a case of a missing parrot that stuttered, and eventually, discover that the parrot is related to an expensive lost painting. They also learn that an international art thief is also behind the art piece. The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy The boys are contacted by both Alfred Hitchcock, who directs them to Robert Yarborough, an Egyptologist, who has an Egyptian mummy that mysteriously whispers. Meanwhile, they are also contacted by Mrs. Banfry, whose distinctive Abyssinian cat has gone missing. After some investigation, they discover that both the cases are related, and eventually, find the "master criminal". The Haunted Mirror The boys are introduced to Mrs.Darnley,an mirror-loving women and her two grandchildren,Jeff and Jean.The story mainly revovles around the Chiavo mirror,an haunted mirror.It was believed that Chiavo disappeared through the mirror.They are joined by characters such as Senor Santora,Juan Gomez the villian.They unbind a hidious truth,about a countries past. The Vanishing Treasure The story starts with a robbery in the museum, in which the Investigators were watching some valauable exhibits.They suspect foul play.There is also another case of a lady seeing gnomes in her garden.The Investigators embark on a quest to find the truth.They lately realize that the robbery and gnomes are connected.Jupe devices a new plan and unroll the case that goes beyond their imagination. Category:Real life Category:Novellas